Birthday's Song
by Nyroge
Summary: Deidara cree que pasara su cumpleaños solo. Pero alguien le regalara algo muy muy especial.  *One-shot dedicado a Deidara por su cumpleaños*


(Se ve a la escritora moviéndose de un lado a otros con varias cajas y una torta, luego se da cuenta de que hay personas)

Chicos! Estoy atareada planeando el cumples de dei dei aruu~~

**W**iiii, aquí con otro fic sasodei, sep, esta pareja la adoro por sobre muchas aunque últimamente una pareja que no voy a decir, también esta ganando terreno cofcofrusiaxchinacof cof.

**E**ste fic se lo dedico a mi rubiecito adorado… si, hablo de Deidara (ya quisiera yo un hombre asi aruu~~) Que hoy cumple sus 21 años tal vez? No estoy segura, para mi seguirá teniendo 19 aruu~~

**Disclaimer: **No Naruto (aun) no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, que adora matar a mis personajes favoritos u.u

**Setting: AU**.

**Enjoy it aruuu~~**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-_No, aca tampoco hum-_susurraba un rubio, mientras caminaba por los corredores de su escuela, mirando de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda, en busca de alguna silueta conocida. Miro hacia al frente ,y dio un suspiro cansado. No es que en ese corredor no hubiera nadie. ¡Por supuesto que había gente! Por que estaban en el segundo y penúltimo receso. Y nuestro rubio intentaba encontrar a sus demás amigos.

Los había buscado en los recesos, y solo los veía para luego perderlos de vista. Y claro, era obvio que en su clase no podría hablar con ellos por que primero: el profesor los castigaba y segundo: por que por esas cosas de la vida, al entrar en la secundaria todos sus amigos quedaron repartidos en diferentes aulas, pero cursando el mismo año. Y el único amigo con el cuál coincidieron en aula fue Sasori. Con el que tampoco había podido hablar ya que estas ultimas semanas había estado muy ocupado y ya no se iba con él de regreso a casa, y eso a Deidara lo ponía muy triste, es como si lo estuviera evitando y mas aun sin saber la razón de su distanciamiento.

-¡Joder Kakuzu, tu y tu p**** ahorro!-el rubio giro la cabeza hacia desde donde provenían esas palabras, encontrándose con sus dos amigos que iban discutiendo _como siempre _en los recesos, aunque mas que discusión, era un monologo en el que solo Hidan participaba, diciendo sus groserías, puesto que Kakuzu sólo asentía con indiferencia.

-¡Hey, chicos hum!- gritó mientras corría hacia ellos, los dos chicos se detuvieron en seco y o observaron, Deidara llegó hacia ellos con una sonrisa y le extendió un papel a cada uno, Hidan y Kakuzu los cogieron y los leyeron, mientras fruncían el ceño, luego se miraron con rostros de complicidad, ante la confundida cara de Deidara.

-Lo siento, Deidara- dijo Kakuzu sin cambiar su expresión ,Hidan le dio unas palmaditas al rubio.

-Joder, lo siento mucho rubiesita, no podemos ir a tu fiesta-el albino se colocó las manos detrás de la nuca- debo hacer un estúpido abajo con Kakuzu.

-Ahhh entiendo hum…-bajó la cabeza entristecido.

-Ahhh ya debemos irnos y… Feliz Cumpleaños , Deidara, en verdad siento no ir a tu fiesta, joder-dijo el albino, retirándose, dejando al oji azul aún mas apenado.

Y es que hoy era su cumpleaños , quería celebrarlo en grande, pero casi nadie podía ir. Itachi le había mandado un mensaje de texto, disculpándose por no poder asistir, Zetsu lo vió en la mañana y dijo que ese día lo habían dejado a cargo de cuidar el jardín, Kisame debía ir a visitar a unos parientes, Pain y Konan iban a una cita que ya no podían postergar, a Tobi…bueno, a el no lo había visto en todo el día y a Sasori, no podía hablarle por que se sentaba varios bancos mas adelante que él y por que en los recesos cogía sus cosas y desaparecía, volviendo solamente con el toque de fin de recreo.

-Creo que será mi peor cumpleaños hum…-dijo en un susurro que se lo llevaron ls voces, risas y gritos de los que allí andaban, hasta que una mano toco su hombro delicadamente, Deidara volteó y se encontró con unos ojos azules, al igual que el cabello de la dueña.

-Nyroge-chan ¿Qué sucede hum?- pregunto a la chica que le sonreía.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Dei-kun hm- dijo la chica entregándole una sonrisa, podría decirse que Nyroge después de Konan era su segunda mejor amiga, y compartían el mismo defecto del ''hm'', aunque pocas veces escuchaba terminar las frases de Nyroge con un ''aruu~~''. Aun asi sonrio y la abrazo.

-Ojala te guste hm- dijo la chica extendiéndole un paquetito color amarillo con una flor azul. Deidara le sonrio antes de tomar el regalo, para luego abrirlo y encontrarse con una figura hecha de arcilla con forma de un ave a punto de despegar. A Deidara le brillaron los ojos.

-Gracias Nyroge-chan, en serio hm-

-No es nada, ahhh pero si sé que la estrellaste contra el suelo o pared para demostrar tu arte, te asesino hm- dijo con una tierna y a la vez macabra sonrisa.

-Hasta ahora eres la única que se acordó hum- dijo pensando que era la única en entregarle algo y decirle feliz cumpleaños de una forma mas decente. No como Hidan.

-Ohh ¿acaso nadie te ha saludado hm?- Deidara negó- ¿Ni siquiera Tobi-kun?- Deidara volvió a negar, Nyroge lo miro un instante y vio que el chico realmente estaba deprimido.

-Parece que mi cumpleaños no será el día mas fascinante de este año hum- recibió un golpecito en la cabeza de parte de la chica.

-¡No digas esas cosas hm! Además, estoy segura de que hoy día recibirás un regalo muy hermoso hm, así que no pierdas las esperanzas hm- finalizo Nyroge entregándole otra sonrisa, Deidara sonrió para sus adentros, ya que siempre que Nyroge presentía algo, esto sucedía, eso le había devuelto la alegría.

-Bien, me voy aruu~~- dijo la chica mientras volvía a desaparecer entre toda la muchedumbre de estudiantes.

Y luego de eso, vino el toque del timbre, que avisaba que el receso ya se había terminado. Deidara entonces se dirigió hacia su casillero y sacó sus cosas, para dirigirse a su clase.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Esto pesa hum- se quejó el rubio, mientras cargaba algunas bolsas con golosinas y en las otras bolsas, cosas saladas, había decidido que no importaban si nadie venía a su fiesta, celebraría el solo, y trataría de animarse un poco.

-Queda sólo una cuadra más y llego a mi casa hum- dijo en voz alta, mientras en su cabeza rondaban las palabras de Nyroge- Tal vez se haya equivocado en su presentimiento, por primera vez hum- suspiró, mientras tomaba un poco de aire, y caminaba con mas empeño hacia su casa Hasta que llegó.

Sabía que su madre lo recibiría en su encuentro, y luego se iría , ya que tenía que ir a una reunión importante.

Llegó a la puerta de su casa, y con algo de dificultad logró sacar las llaves de su bolsillo, para abrir la puerta.

En cuanto lo hizo, dejo sus zapatos y caminó con las bolsas hacia la cocina, su madre no salió a s encuentro como lo había pensado, de hecho , la casa estaba en total silencio. Fue hacia el comer y… nada.

-¿Mama?-pregunto ya algo asustado, cuando de pronto sintió un ruido proveniente de la sala de estar, con pasó lento y algo atemorizado se dirigió a ese lugar, y en cuanto entro…

-¡Sorpresa, Deidara / Rubia!- bien, lo ultimo fue por parte de un albino, Deidara abrió muchos los ojos, tratando de procesar toda esta información y al avez tratando de no perder el equilibrio por la sorpresa, allí se encontraban todos sus amigos: Pein, Konan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Zetsu , Itachi, Kisame…y…

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEMPAIII!- un enmascarado se abalanzo hacia el, y Didara estaba tan feliz que correspondio el enorme abrazo del chico, mientras contenia unas risitas que amenazaban salir de la emoción.

-C-chicos…crei que…lo habían olvidado hum- dijo Deidara levantándose con la ayuda de Tobi, ya que este lo había botado al echársele encima.

-Ohhh la nena quiere llorar- dijo un albino, siendo golpeado por Kakuzu- Joder, Kakuzu por que mi**** haces eso-

-¿Creiste que nos olvidaríamos de nuestro niño?dijo Konan con una sonrisa.

-Konan, tengo tu misa edad hum-

-Aun asi eres mi pequeño- dijo la chica abrazándolo, mientras salía una oleada de ouhhhhhhhh de parte de los presentes.

-Ahora.. ¡ A bailar! – grito el albino, al mismo tiempo que las luces se oscureciny una bola de cristal bajaba, comenzando a enviar luces fugaces y efímeras de todos los colores alrededor del salón.

-Quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote ¿le gusta? ¡Mueve!- era la canción que salía del equipo, y Deidara no tuvo mas opción que bailar por lo contagiosa de la canción.

Esa tarde bailo (junto a un Sasori que se mostraba muy cercano) , canto, rio, y se emociono. Todos los chicos le dieron regalos estupendos.

Itachi le regaló dos poleras, una azul y una negra, cada una decía: _Art is A Blast, _en color rojo.

Hidan le regaló unos paquetes con arcilla.

Kakuzu varios cupones de comida rápida, para que utilizarlo en las tiendas en donde vendieran ese tipo de comidas.

Tobi le regaló un osito color marrón bastante chibi, que decía: Feliz Cumpleaños, el osito enterneció a Deidara.

Zetsu le regaló una camelia color azul como sus ojos, además de escribirle en un papel sus cuidados.

Kisame le regaló un pez, le sugirió que lo llamara Sushi, Deidara asintió, pero luego le cambio el nombre a Golden.

Pein le regaló unos piercings por si algún día quería probar ese estilo.

Konan le regaló dos cajas de dango, sabiendo que el rubio los adoraba.

Y por último Sasori le regaló una marioneta en miniatura, mas bien parecía un peluche de Deidara chibi.

Luego comieron torta, la que, por idea de Hidan, luego de que Deidara soplara las velas, el albino le dijo que debía darle el primer bocado a la torta, Deidara lo hizo y el albino aprovecho el momento para empujar la cabeza el rubio hacia la torta quedando con la cara llena de torta.

Luego de limpiarse el rostro y perseguir a Hidan por casi toda la casa ante las risas de todos los miembros, llego la hora de despedirse, ya que la noche había caído rápidamente, asi que la mayoría se fue, menos Sasori que se quedo a ayudar a Deidara a limpiar el desorden, y mientras limpiaban Deidara aprovecho de hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Etto…Danna….- pregunto mientras barria el confeti del suelo.

-¿Hmm?- dijo este levantando unos cojines del sillón.

-¿Por qué no me habias hablado estas ultimas semanas hum?-

-Que yo sepa, no hablo demasiado-

-Lo se, peor has estado mas distanciado o mas callado conmigo que de costumbre hum-

-Era obvio, planeando tu fiesta-

-Se que es por algo mas hum- Deidara paro su labor y miro a Sasori, que al igual que el, había dejado de acomodar algunas cosas, el rubio levantó una ceja como exigiendo una explicación, y Sasori cerro los ojos y dio una sonrisa como diciendo: ''No importa que haga y que no, tu siempre te daras cuenta''

-¿Y hum?-

Sasori desaparecio de la sala y luego volvió cargando un estuche enorme a su espalda, un estuche de una guitarra.

-El regalo que te dí, no era el original, he estado preparando este regalo en estas semanas, quería perfeccionarme, y espero que te guste-

-Osea que si no te lo hubiera dicho, no lo hubieras hecho hum-

-En realidad siempre supe que preguntarías la razón de mi distanciamiento-respondio Sasori con cara de ''Yo también te conozco Deidara''.

-Toma asiento, Deidara- el rubio se sentó en un sillón y Sasori tomo asiento en el sillón paralelo a este, quedando frente a frente de Deidara, sacó la guitarra de su estuche y la sostuvo.

-He estado practicando, espero que te guste, Deidara-

Al momento comenzó el guitarreo, mientras el pelirrojo sostenia la mirada del rubio, y tocaba sin siquiera observar las notas, se notaba que sabia lo que hacia y que había practicado mucho.

El guitarreo era simple, no era de ninguna canción, mas bien era como la introducción ha.

-Elegí tres canciones que encontré eran las perfectas, una por que te gustaban y dos por que eran ideales para hoy, empecemos por tu parte rockera-

_You keep calling it a crash and burn  
>Just Wait your turn<br>You might have time to speak  
>There barely was a lesson learned<br>Cause it will return no favors back to me_

I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet  
>But it was never good enough for me<br>I bit the tongue behind my teeth  
>It was never good enough for me<p>

You say you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after<br>I thought you promise me the world  
>Tell me what you're after<br>Go on and take it way too far  
>Cause here we are waiting once again<br>You say you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after<br>Just a little faster

Are mine the only eyes that see so steadily  
>This cut and dry routine<br>Even when you're by my side  
>I still need time to feel the company<p>

I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet  
>But it was never good enough for me<br>I bit the tongue behind my teeth  
>It was never good enough for me<p>

You say you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after<br>I thought you promise me the world  
>Tell me what you're after<br>Go on and take it way too far  
>Cause here we are waiting once again<br>You say you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after<br>Just a little faster  
>just a little faster<p>

Hold your breath now  
>The bad bloods wearing thin<br>From the pain that settles in  
>When we learn too much too soon (x2)<p>

Too soon

You say you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after<br>I thought you promise me the world  
>Tell me what you're after<br>Go on and take it way too far  
>Cause here we are waiting once again<br>You say you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after<p>

It was never good enough for me  
>Show me what you're after<br>Just a little faster

-Wooooow Danna, eso fue incredible hum, y gracias por esa cancion hum, es mi preferida hum-

-JAJAJA, pero no es la única- Deidara lo miro extrañado- el otro dia te vi tarareando esta canción, en un principio creí que era muy cursi, pero al ver que te gustaba, decidí ponerme a prueba, ahí va:

_Tú endulzas mi canción_

_Le das un buen sabor, a cada situación_

_Siempre Tú_

_¿Quién podría ser mejor?_

_Contigo sale el sol_

_Sazonas mi interior, siempre_

_Se derrite el corazón_

_Tan sólo con una mirada_

_Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enagenada_

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Un corazón de bombón que late_

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Uuh uh uh uh uh_

_uuh uh uh uh uh_

_Tú, tú mi inpiración_

_Receta de pasión_

_Amor sin condición, siempre_

_Se derrite el corazón_

_Tan sólo con una mirada_

_Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enagenada_

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Un corazón de bombón que late_

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Quien no ha probado y no mas_

_Verás que te hace volar_

_El cielo en tu paladar_

_Así me quiero quedar_

_Quien no ha probado y no mas_

_Verás que te hace volar_

_El cielo en tu paladar_

_Así me quiero quedar, Contigo_

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Un corazón de bombón que late_

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

-Danna…-dijo el rubio ruborizado, una por lo que decía la canción y otra por que ahora Sasoi sabia que a Deidara le gustaban ese tipo de canciones.

-Sinceramente me gusto, y no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que escuchas esto- dijo Sasori adivinando sus pensamientos- Y personalmente creo que es una canción bastante sencilla… me gusto- dijo dándole una sonrisa, Deidara escondió su sonrojo.

-Y por último- dijo Sasori- vi que te interesó esta canción el otro día, mientras escuchábamos la radio, ese día te amurraste por que no sabías como se llamaba la canción. Pero logré descubrirlo y quisiera tocarla-

-Ohhh Danna, que amable eres hum-

-Pero…- a eso Deidara levantó la vista, se encontró con sus ojos color miel, pero estos lo miraban de una forma mas profunda con mas ¿ternura o amor se podría decir?- Esta canción también dice lo que pienso de ti- lo último lo dijo con un toque especial, que hizo a Deidara sentirse incómodo, no es que le molestara, peor nunca había estado en una situación así, entonces no sabía como comportarse.

-Espero te guste, tanto como a mí- dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a tocar .

_Me despierto en la mañana, para verte pasar,_

_y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del dia..._

_Que vida, la mia..._

_Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mi,_

_y me paso todo el dia imaginando tu risa..._

_Que vida, la mia..._

_Nose que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,_

_y acaricia tu piel..._

_Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,_

_dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,_

_Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,_

_dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,_

_si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,_

_ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_

_probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._

_Solo dime que si..._

_Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti,_

_y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias,_

_Que vida, la mia..._

_Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti,_

_y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro dia,_

_Que vida, la mia..._

_No se que hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,_

_que acaricia tu piel..._

_Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,_

_dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,_

_Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,_

_dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,_

_si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,_

_ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_

_probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._

_Solo dime que si..._

Sasori tocó la úlima estrofa y la melodía de la canción se detuvo momentos después, Deidara tenía los ojos abiertos con un brillo especial, y Sasori se limitaba a mirarlo, avergonzado como estaba y ocultando su sonrojo con el flequillo.

-¿T-te gusto? – ijo al fin, pero sin mirarlo, no escucho nada, así que se desanimo.

-¡DANNAAAAAAAAAAAA!-escuchó el pelirrojo y luego un cuerpo que se lanzó hacia él, atrapándolo en un abrazo y… en un beso que no tardó en corresponder.

Eso fue suficiente respuesta.

_Un gesto vale mas que mil palabras,y una respuesta convertida en gesto, también. _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**W**ell… aquí finaliza mi regalito a Dei, apuesto a que algunos pensaron que el inicio era algo… predecible, seee yo también crei eso, por eso quice hacer algo distinto al final aruu~~

Las canciones fueron ( en orden): A little faster (There for tomorrow), Chocolate (Jesse y Joy) y Que vida la mia (Reik)

**U**n review no me haría mal, y a dei dei tampoco aruu~~

**Yo se que quieres hacer click aquí ¬w¬**

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
